2014-02-17 - Avengers Academy Meeting
The official members (students and mentors) along with the official support staff were all summoned to the lecture hall in the Study Hall. This was an official Avengers Academy meeting, though some chose not to come, or had other commitments. Tony isn't even sure where Natasha is right now. He is pacing at the front of the lecture hall, waiting for everyone to take a seat as he plays with something on his Stark-Tablet. His expression is frowning, and there are stress lines on his face that betray his age. Finesse is there, in all her -- Finesseness. She is seated, quite calmly, and quite still, watching Tony pace. Her patience is remarkable. She just watches Tony. Like a cat might watch, waiting for something to happen, and in no hurry to move, lest she spoil or ruin the moment and thus the reward of learning the interesting thing when it happens. Asia here, she's picked a corner to stay out of everyone's way. She knows whats up, and she chooses to be comfortable survelling from a far. Clint Barton is there, dressed in his civies, a leather jacket, a t-shirt with a bullseye on it, and some jeans. He sits at the back of course, like most lifelong delinquents would, sitting slumped in his chair legs crossed in the aisle. Mentor material right there. Julian Keller shows up on time (wonder of all wonders...though honestly he's usually pretty good about that when it comes to important stuff). He moves over and settles into a seat next to Finesse, leaning back into his chair almost casually, and giving a wave and a brief smile towards Asia over in the corner, before nodding to Finesse, and then turning his attention towards Tony, though he recognizes the stress lines and closes his mouth right after he opens it, instead opting to say nothing for now. He's dressed in comfy civvies, for the moment. Raptor shows up fairly promptly after the summons goes out, with Hawkeye. The purple dye is growing out, revealing blonde roots, but he's still dressed in the same black trenchcoat as usual-- no amount of attempts by Ms. Janet to clean up the outfit seems to be working. He's somber, even serious in his expression, and from the way he is standing behind and slightly beside his guardian-slash-uncle, a hand on his shoulder, he knows something he probably wasn't supposed to. Janet sits off to the side, in her own section. Not necessarily a mentor, she chose a spot where she can observe quietly. A smartphone sits on her lap, resting upon what looks to be a moleskin sketchbook, currently closed. Her blue eyes alight upon Raptor's ensemble and a slight shaking of her head can be seen. No sir, she doesn't approve...but she doesn't seem too flustered by it, either. Nathaniel is here too, dressed in black. Rare to see him among his peers out of his armor, as he seems to be always be tinkering with something in the computers or the lab. Probably something that will explode in some way. Today he is quiet and serious, and maybe a little pale. This definitely wasn't in the history files he remembers. When everyone arrives that is going to, Tony stops pacing and moves to stand in the enter with nothing to block the view of him. He takes a deep, steadying breath. "As those that watch the news or listen to the radio or even read a newspaper already know from this morning, Captain America is dead." The way he says it sounds final, and blunt. There isn't really a delicate way to put this. He can play pretend like he can with Tanya that he's with the angels as he did earlier this afternoon. No, this evening, he is speaking with adults, or near adults that willingly risk their lives in this building so he gives them the truth. "This is confidential information, and I urge you to remember the agreements you signed upon joining the Avengers Academy. There is much in this world that one has to make a point of what to reveal to the public and what to keep private, this is a very private matter," Tony states with the utmost seriousness. He looks about, gauging the attention and commitment he can see in the faces of the students. Finesse continues to wait. She feels no need to agree to the matter at which Tony stresses, as she'd already proven herself in multiple facets on such points. Both for his company, and with the Shi'Ar improvements to the facility. A brief glance to Julian. She nods, to acknowledge his presence, then she looks back to Tony, continue to wait for the Interesting Thing That Is About To Happen. Clint sits up when Tony talks all serious. He doesn't glance around the room though, he knows most of the kids here, except Nathaniel, well, and so trusts them to keep secrets when they need to. Asia is quiet, keeping to herself, absent mindly tugging on the hem of her dress. Julian's expression is frowning, but unwavering. He'd known about Cap, but...this sounds like there's gonna be more. He leans forward a bit, listening intently to Tony, and for once, not saying anything. Raptor's brow furrows, and his hand squeezes Clint's shoulder, but for now, he isn't speaking. However, his eyes are alight with an angry fire. He knows, or at least suspects, what's next. As Tony speaks, the diminutive Janet focuses her attention from fashion disasters to current events. She, of course, knew, as the fading yellow of a bruise or two can be seen, despite attempts to disguise. Her face is impassive, masking the emotional turmoil just beneath the surface. Of course he saw the news. All the news. But apparently there are more than those. Nathaniel looks at Tony sharply, and then glances around. He knows most of the people here, if not in person from their reputation. Safe enough, he supposes. Tony has to swallow hard before he speaks again after studying each of the students faces. "This is not easy for me to say," he admits. "So if I stumble or seem harsh, or don't exactly make sense, please...forgive me." Another deep breath and he holds his hands behind his lower back along with the Stark-Tablet. "We were on a joint mission with S.H.I.E.L.D. We had information that stated our target was also being targetted at the same time as HYDRA and AIM. Our incoming information was still too limited, but we went full throttle. We underestimated, we needed have the proper equipment for everyone, and...we lost Captain America to the Red Skull via a single armor peircing bullet," Stark states tensely. He still remembers how he told Steve the day before the mission he wouldn't have time to create his new armor like he did for Jess and Nat till after the mission, and how Steve was fine with it. His throat tightens. There is little, if any, reaction from Finesse at all. She studies Tony's reactions, however. Curiously. As if she'd not seen such before, or had, but this time she might have a better insight. Still, she shows no stress, or sign of greiving for Captain America. And, as it is not her turn to speak, she says nothing. Julian just keeps listening with that frown firmly fastened on his face. He didn't really know Cap -that- well outside of those few leadership and hand-to-hand combat segments he taught, but...it's Cap. It affects everyone, really. Clint goes quiet. /That/ was a sobering thought, a single bullet killed Captain America. He swallows too and then suddenly finds the ceiling very interesting so people can't see his eyes. Adam's hand tightens it's grip on Clint's shoulder. He looks at his uncle, and then back at Tony with an angry gaze. "So... when are we going after this Skull guy?" he says. Headfirst. No concern for himself. Of course Jan heard that Captain America was shot. And, of course, she cried then. This time is no different. However, Janet is more composed this time...the second time. Perhaps she is simply emotionally numb, but not enough to prevent the few tears that well up within her eyes. A handkerchief makes an appearance from within Jan's pocket. She dabs at her eyes absently, returning the cloth within her pocket in a fluid, well-too-practiced motion. Having met Captain America just once, Nathaniel shouldn't take personally his passing. In fact, he is not very good empathising with others. However, he is clearly upset. "Did you manage to capture the Skull already?" He asks Tony. Asia continues to quietly play with the hem of her dress, sitting in her nice dark corner. "I have many regrets about the mission. I should have done more planning, I could have. Given him the upgraded armor I gave Black Widow and Spider-Woman which would have saved his life. There are many 'what ifs', and I don't know if I'll ever stop hating myself for those 'what ifs'." Tony's voice actually breaks during this. "You can't turn back time though, least not most folks and really...you shouldn't, no matter how much you want to, no matter how much you desire to. I'm not going to say shit like things happen for a reason, or try to make things better. It's a reality check for all of us. None of us are immortal. None of us are perfect. Those that try to be, will always fall short as it is human nature." Tony clears his throat again. "I know you guys are likely to have some questions or maybe concerns. I don't even know if after this you will want to be heroes, but this is something a hero must face, the mortality of their friends and loved ones as well as their own. It is not an easy decision, nor a decision that anyone else can make for you." Tony is silent for a dramatic moment, giving Adam a chance to speak. "We aren't." It is blunt and pointed. After a moment, Tony explains, "Don't think I don't want to, or that I don't want to blow off Red Skull's head myself," his tone tense. "If I get a chance, I might just do it too and still be able to sleep at night. That isn't the point though. Yes, the Avengers are to avenge those that cannot avenge themselves, but we have other responsibilities as well. Captain America's funeral, I will have to work with S.H.I.E.L.D. to see after his personal effects, I don't even know what to do about his girlfriend or if anyone has even told her. I guess she knows his secret identity considering she lives with him and has tons of his World War II stuff up on display," Stark states. "There...is a lot of loose ends. The Avengers that were on the mission are on a two week haitus from Active Duty and are working on Reserves. If you want to donate time to patrols and additional duty to assist the Avengers in this time of need it would be greatly appreciated. Captain Marvel, the one with boobs," yes, Stark STILL went there, "Wonder Man, The Vision, and Beast will be the ones you will want to talk to about that. Let them know I asked you to step up to help however is needed from monitor duty to patrols. By the way, lots of coffee if you are on monitor duty," Stark advises. There is a quiet moment as he then listens to Nathaniel's question. "No. Baron Strucker, MODOK, Viper, and Winter Soldier were all arrested. A lot of people died, mostly bad guys though doesn't always make you feel better. However, Red Skull and Red Guardian are still on the loose." Tony falls silent to see if there are anymore questions. "Who the hell is the Red Guardian?" Adam mutters behind Clint, already pulling out his holoID to look the guy up. Man, there was... not much on him. He looks up though, at Tony. "Whatever is needed. THe Young Avengers will step up and fill in wherever you need to keep the city safe, Stark." He's not the leader. Ish. But the 'leader', such as they have, isn't here tonight, and isn't a member of the Academy anyway. "I will patrol with Hellion," states Finesse. Yes, Julian. You just got volunteered. "And I will go on monitor duty," she conceeds. But, that is all she says, she seems to have no questions, and as she was not asked for her opinion, she does not offer it. As Adam speaks, she inclines his head to silently conceed with his point. Clint looks down from the ceiling when Stark mentions turning back time, and his eyes fall on Nathaniel. Well /someone/ could turn back time couldn't they? It was a thought, and one Stark might be able to decipher if he's looking Clint's way. Then he glances over at Adam "Russian Cap, with a stupid fin on his head." The blue eyes of Janet flick downwards, at the mention of '2 week haitus'. There is a ghost of...agitation?...upon Janet's face, but she doesn't argue. As much as she doesn't want to sit around, she knows she probably needs it. Julian glances to Jeanne briefly, though he doesn't actually look surprised. He nods once towards her, curtly, then looks back to Tony, nodding towards him as well. Mortality seemed to be something Julian had to face often lately. Truth be told, he's still looking a tiny bit ragged around the edges too, but that doesn't stop his voice from sounding resolute when he adds, "Whatever you need, Tony." Why did it felt Tony was addressing directly to him about that time turning bit? Oh yes. Nathaniel was thinking about that. Good catch, Stark. He'll get you next time. He already knows most of the villains mentioned. Only 'Winter Soldier' gives him pause. Definitely a name to research later in the evening. "Wait, a Russian knock-off Cap? /How are they even considered a superpower?/ What, is he vodka-powered?" Adam snarks to Clint, flipping through info on his holoID on both Skull and what limited information they have on Red Guardian. "Eugh, yeah, the fin /is/ stupid. Lame." He doesn't bother researching the others, they were caught, right? So no problem. They aren't issues. Not like they'll break out of a revolving door prison in a week or two. But these two... they were top of the priority list for the next Young Avengers meeting. He continues to read, quickly, not looking up at anything else, though he's listening. Oh, Tony already thought of it and forced himself to dismiss it. It was the hardest damn thing to do. It is only revealed toward Clint by a slight shake of his head 'no'. They aren't tampering with time, they aren't crossing that line. Tony does look toward Adam, "You are techniqually underage and not a legally empancipated adult, so...likely monitor duty for you kiddo, sorry," Stark says. He then nods toward Julian and Finesse, "Speak to the current Active members of the Avengers," which he listed earlier. Clint nods when Tony shakes his head. Yeah, time travel was always bad news, damn tempting though. "Yeah, surprised he wasn't rocking a track suit," he says about Red Guardian, then when Tony brings up Adam's age and non-emancipated status Clint says "Well I'm sort of his guardian, so I can sign off on the other stuff right?" Asia shrugs. "Need time travel gonna need a scientist, mom's a scientist, she might know." she says quietly mostly to herself in her nice dark corner. "Totally can, not like I have any other parents to object or whatever," Adam chimes in quickly. "See, Hawkeye says I can patrol." Not like he wouldn't do it anyway, just, you know, without permission. And monitor duty too. ...he needed to get a case of five-hour energy drinks. It can be done with the right precautions, considers Nathaniel. But a few mental calculations are already telling him trying to undo something that has gone public worldwide is asking for a catastrophe much worse than a hero's death. Someone said 'Young Avengers'? That sounds interesting. He will ask about them. "I would advise against it." Janet's voice is quiet, but loud enough to be heard, at least by Clint. "Besides, with monitor duty, no one will care what Adam is wearing." Couldn't resist a parting shot, though even that does little to lighten Janet's mood. "However, if Adam goes with you, Clint, then that would be fine. At least then it would be a challenge to see who can get into the most trouble." "Very well," conceeds Jeanne, to Tony. She tells Adam, "You may patrol with us as well, if you wish. Julian believes I am poor social company. I can also teach you the more complex points of the monitoring system. It will give you time to heal." "If you are willing to risk the PR of putting a child in active danger? Sure Clint. As long as Raptor knows what he is getting into, and kind of tough seeing Cap just died that he doesn't...I'll back your decision," Tony states. "Fully. But a waiver would need signed officially, and I like Janet's advice that he patrols with you." Though toward Asia as Tony seems to catch it, "No baby doll, some things you don't do, as it's a fine line sometimes between hero and villain." Tony then says, "Barton, can you walk with me for a bit?" He then nods toward Janet, "Jan, can you make sure the kids have everything they need?" He isn't good at this comfort thing. But he does walk over to Asia and hands her the Stark-tablet he was working with. "Built you a new program, it's filled with drawings Captain America did," he says quietly. "It can teach you to draw." He ruffles her hair gently. "I'll see you a later alright baby doll? I got to go talk to Hawkeye." He then moves to take his leave, expecting Barton to follow. Clint snorts at Tony's remark and looks to Raptor. "Clearly he doesn't know me that well," then he gives Janet a smirk and pushes himself up to go follow Tony out of the hall. Asia stands up and quiety walks toward the front and has a seat. Janet Van Dyne shifts from her seat, sliding the smartphone into a pocket and ducking the sketchbook under an arm as she rises to her feet. She steps towards the same spot Tony just stood, so that she can be seen by all. "So, you heard Mr. Stark." Oh...she's going formal today. "Even though I haven't acted in an official mentor capacity, I would like you all to know that you can approach me with whatever you might need. Should it be an improved look.." a look is casted Adam's way "...to a friendly ear, you have but to ask." She pauses, turning to regard each one in turn. "So, are there any questions that I may answer?" "I think I'm good." Julian notes, not exactly sullen but...sounding kind of hollow. "Or not -good- but...you know...I'll be OK. Thanks." He replies to Janet, smiling a well-practiced polite smile. "What martial arts styles, or fighting styles are you capable in?" Inquires Jeanne, looking at Janet, focused. She adds, "And have you finished my request for a more resilient costume? Or looked into offering the other members of my teams such costumes as well?" Adam's gaze follows his foster-father/uncle out the door, but then snaps back to Ms. Janet. He catches the look, and flashes her one of the patented Barton devil-may-care grins in response, in part to try and elicit a smile from her. "Yeah, I got a question," he replies evenly. Then Jeanne says her bit, and he jerks a thumb in her direction. "That. Gonna let you dress me up, Ms. Janet-- just keep it looking cool. We've got some Avenging to do." Asia pulls her legs under her and sits in a chair, quietly listening to everyone, one hand playing with the hem of her dress the other is nibbling on her thumb. Very very quiet little plant girl. Janet chooses to answer the second question of Jeanne initially. "I am nearly complete with it. I had minor.....delays.....in the design and construction phases." She doesn't elaborate on just what those delays were, but it is rather apparent, given the circumstances. Janet turns to Adam, since his question was similar. "I will be able to work on your design with you as soon as I complete Jeanne's. So, if you have any particular requests or considerations you wish for me to know, make sure you have them in mind when the time comes. It will be soon, that I assure you." "As far as my martial art training is concerned, I have trained with Captain America in various martial arts." Those blue eyes lock onto Jeanne. "However, due to my unique abilities, I prefer using a combination of aikido and jujitsu, which I have no doubt you are already well versed in, Jeanne." It doesn't take much intuition for Jan to sort that out. "Are there any more questions?" "When you have time, I will wish to spar with you. Specifically, in the manner that Captain America taught you." Jeanne inclines her head to the latter part of that, however, accepting of the update of her costume. She looks to Adam, "I had addressed our team's needs with Janet earlier. She is willing to accommodate all of us." She nods once to Adam, indicating she hadn't forgotten him, either. "You and I especially, as we do not have Hellion's capability to defend ourselves by any types of powers, or America's durability and resilience to trauma and damage." Awww. Such nice things Jeanne says about her teammates. Adam just shrugs, letting Jeanne talk. He's back to skimming his holoID. Asia deeps breaths. "I don't like being sad." Julian moves over and places a hand on Asia's shoulder, "None of us do, kiddo." He gives her shoulder a light squeeze, "But it'll get better. Sometimes it's harder than others...but eventually." He smiles to the plant-girl, then looks back towards the others, "I'm gonna go turn in. You all know where to find me if you need me." Asia's words do the one thing that Adam's mischievous grin didn't. It draws a smile to Janet's face, finally cracking that stoic expression that just wasn't Janet. She drops to one knee, so that she is level with Asia, and nods her head. "I don't like being sad, either. I want to thank you for the card you gave me, little one." She looks around, checking the students in turn before returning to focus on Asia. "Tell you what. If nobody else has any questions, how about we go and not be sad together?" Asia smiles happily at Janet. "Well cards make people feel better, Jarvis helped me with the letters ah don't know how to write." she says. 'You know what makes me feel better. Ice cream. Ice cream is good at not letting you be sad. " Adam's face flattens. He doesn't /do/ grief. He's lost his dad, his brother, almost his entire street crew... including his girlfriend. And then finding out he's Trickshot's son-- and Clint says his real dad is dead, too. No. Tears don't fix anything. Action does. "Nah, Ms. Janet," he says, a forced light tone in his voice. "I got homework to do. And I'll take monitor duty tonight... I can watch the monitors and write a paper at the same time." He slips his holoID into his pocket. "You guys... go do what you need to do." Jeanne looks to Asia. "If you do not want to be sad, then do not be." As if it were a switch, the plant girl could turn on, and off. She doesn't look sad. Or grieving. At least, not in the way that anyone could notice. "Do you wish assistance with the controls, Adam?"